La Batalla de Delfos
by Nox de Escorpio
Summary: Bienvenidos! Esta es la historia de como Dohko, el Caballero de Libra va desarrollando su cosmos y conoce a dos amigos especiales: Shion y el Samurai Araki. Entra aquí y disfruta de una apasionante historia.


Capítulo 1: Dohko y Yohko.

Un hombre huía de las montañas corriendo a gran velocidad. Quería salir de ahí con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que el menor segundo de descanso le haría perder toda oportunidad de escapar de sus perseguidores. Cruzaba unos grandes bosques de bambúes y evitaba con destreza todas las ramas que le bloqueaban el paso. El sol dormía a lo lejos, y la noche que caía lentamente comenzaba a transformarse en una temible trampa. En estas tierras remotas de la China occidental, no logro encontrar una persona que le ayude desde hace días, ya que se había refugiado en aquella alejada región. Las prendas de vestir que llevaba hacían fácilmente conjeturar que no era allí. Unos amplios pantalones de seda negra, una larga manga de cuero en la espalda y una trenza de cabello marrón hasta la parte baja de la espalda le daban un estilo elegante pero temido por todas partes donde iba. Solamente, en aquel día, él era el que sentía peligro. A punto de quedarse sin aire, se detuvo un momento para reanudar fuerzas. El camino era largo y no tenía idea a donde iría a parar. Su único objetivo era huir. Apoyado contra una caña de bambúes, observó hacía atrás con dificultad por la cantidad de árboles y plantas, y se alegró de saber que su captores ya no lo perseguían mas, aunque a lo lejos se podía escuchar:

-¡Está allí¡Sé esta escondiendo como una rata miserable!

Y volvió al objetivo de escapar. Le parecía que no podría detenerse nunca y que su fuga duraría indefinidamente. Repentinamente, mientras que comenzaba a perder velocidad, agotado, vio algunas ramas agitarse sobre el lado izquierdo de su trayectoria y un hombre, de un salto extraordinario aterrizó ante él para bloquear su paso. Los dos individuos restantes que lo perseguían llegaron al poco tiempo. No tenía escapatoria.

-¡ Ya te tenemos joven samurai! O debería decir "ex-samurai"- Exclamaba uno de sus captores.

Él en cuestión no respondió inmediatamente. De manera tranquila observó a sus tres perseguidores, y sonrió de manera cínica.

-Vuelvan de donde han salido, no son lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentarme- dijo.

- Ja Ja Ja Ja¿Lo han escuchado¡Se imagina que volveremos al recinto! Niño, no tienes sabes lo que dices. ¡Te hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo, y no nos iremos con las manos vacías!.

-Eso es lo que piensan- respondió el Samurai.

-El Shogun ha puesto un precio por traer tu cabeza al haberlo traicionado a él y al Imperio. Por eso te mataremos aquí mismo y recibiremos una gran recompensa- explico uno de los perseguidores.

- ¡Araki¡Eres un traidor! No mereces ser reconocido como un Samurai por tu comportamiento tan ególatra y orgulloso.

- ¿Qué me queréis decir con eso¿Acaso no llevan el mismo comportamiento ustedes? Nosotros formamos parte de la misma elite del ejército del venerado Mikado.- explico Araki- El Shogun fue el que actuó de forma traidora al desviar el tributo del pueblo por su propia cuenta. Eso ustedes lo saben. Por eso me he rebelado. ¡Mírense ustedes mismo¡Parecen unos mercenarios que sólo son incentivados por las pocas monedas que les dará el Shogun!

- ¡Silencio! Has hablado demasiado…- dijo uno de los Samurais, enfadado- Juramos llevar tu cabeza y eso haremos. ¡En guardia!

Los tres hombres desenvainaron al mismo tiempo un largo sable fino y afilado. Araki, sin tener arma alguna, optó por pelear con sus manos desnudas. Uno de los Samurais se acerco hacía él con un golpe pero lo bloqueó de manera fácil. Un segundo golpe llegó por parte de otro Samurai pero Araki lo esquivo de manera exitosa. Hartos, los dos Samurais lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataques, pero Araki logró esquivarlos de manera dificultosa recibiendo pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo. El tercer Samurai al ver la posición indefensa de Araki, lo atacó de manera sorpresiva pero no logró acertarle, ya que su enemigo pudo esquivarlo enterrando la espada en una caña de bambú. Los dos Samurais se unieron al tercero atacando a Araki mientras retrocedía de sus golpes. El propio Araki no podía concentrarse en atacar, solo tenía la oportunidad de defenderse de los golpes de tres adversarios. Tenía que hacer algo, sino moriría. Focalizó cada movimiento de sus enemigos esperando el momento justo para atacar. Después de varios roces de las espadas con su cuerpo logró observar el movimiento de uno de sus enemigos y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, lo golpeó con una gran fuerza en el estómago, provocando que brotará sangre y que cayera al suelo, muerto.

- ¡Asesino¡Pagarás por haber asesinado a Toshida!- dijo uno de sus adversarios al ver a su compañero muerto. Furioso, duplicó la velocidad de sus ataques buscando venganza. Mas problemas para Araki, que iba retrocediendo de manera voluptuosa hasta chocar su espalda con una rama de bambú, quedando a merced de su enemigo.

- ¡Hasta nunca traidor¡Muereeeeee!

- ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Han pasado varias horas y Araki comenzó a despertarse lentamente, reanudando de a poco sus fuerzas. Observó su entorno. Se encontraba en una cama de paja, dentro de una choza hecha de ramas y otros objetos del bosque. En una esquina emanaba el calor de una fogata. Y recordó a los dos Samurais con los que estaba peleando, pero lo que lo asombró fue cuando logró observar una clase de ectoplasma con forma de dragón estrellarse frente a sus enemigos, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento. La pequeña puerta de la entrada se abrió rechinando y un hombre joven entró. Tendría entre dieciséis o diecisiete años a lo sumo, su cabello era de color negro. La piel de su cara estaba bastante marcada, parecía que había sufrido numerosos golpes.

- Al fin te has despertado extranjero- dijo el joven.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Araki.

- Soy Dohko de Rozan. Y vivo en estas tierras. Oí los golpes en el medio del bosque y fui a ver que sucedía- explico- ¡Es raro ver que hombres del Imperio del Sol vengan por esta zona¿Tú como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Araki- respondió- Soy, o más bien era un Samurai del Imperio. Me condenaron a muerte porque me revelé contra el Shogun al pronunciar observaciones hostiles en su contra. Él había estafado al pueblo para su propio beneficio desviando las ganancias que debían ser utilizadas para la agricultura, ya que en el último año fueron muy malas. Sabía que era mi deber informar esto, pero no me creyeron y me condenaron a muerte. Entonces huí de allí e intenté encontrar un refugio en el Imperio de China. Pero tres compañeros míos me han seguido hasta aquí para matarme. Por cierto¿Dónde han quedado?

- Han muerto- sentencio Dohko, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Pero cómo?- o que dijo Dohko lo había dejado asombrado- ¡Pero si no portas armas¡Incluso yo, que he sido formado para combatir desde muy joven, no pude hacer nada! Aunque recuerdo haber visto una clase de Dragón aparecer y estrellarse contra la tierra. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

- No, no soñaste. Fue por aquel dragón que estas vivo.

Araki observó a Dohko como si el hombre que tuviera enfrente no fuera humano, era como un dios.

¿Qué significaba esa extraordinaria fuerza que emanaba de Dohko?

¿Quién era este hombre realmente?

- ¿Qué clase de poderes mágicos usas Dohko?- pregunto Araki.

- ¡Jajajaja!- reía Dohko con intensidad- ¡Ninguno! Soy solamente un humano que aprendió esa técnica de mi maestro. Este poder Araki- dijo creando una esfera en su mano- es el Cosmos.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto desconcertado el Samurai.

- Es una larga Historia…- dijo Dohko rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Ohhh Vamos! Nunca vi una cosa así. ¡Por favor, explícamela¡Dime como ha sido tu historia!

…

_Atenas, cuatro años antes, el año de gracia 1738._

- Baruch, has entrar a los elegidos.

- De acuerdo, maestro- respondió éste.

Una decena de hombre entró a la gran sala cuyas paredes y suelo estaban cubierto con tapizados y cortinas rojas gránate y una larga alfombra majestuosa que terminaba en un trono donde se encontraba sentado un imponente hombre cubierto por una máscara, un casco y una túnica azul oscuro. A su lado se encontraba una muchacha bastante joven, de apenas 10 años dueña de una elegancia y belleza dignas de alabar. En su mano izquierda, portaba un cetro. Los diez hombres se arrodillaron ante ella.

- Bien vamos a dar comienzo a la reunión- dijo el hombre de la máscara- Como ya saben, la diosa Atenea que se reencarna cada 200 años, ha vuelto a la tierra hace poco tiempo. Esto significa que las fuerzas del mal tratarán de apoderarse de la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso. Esta joven que ustedes ven aquí, es la mismísima Atenea. Acaba de celebrar su décimo aniversario y pronto tendrá la edad suficiente para combatir al mal. Pero necesitará la ayuda de guerreros valerosos que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por ella y por la justicia. Es por eso que se los ha contactado a ustedes y reclutados por Baruch. Una nueva guerra sagrada se aproxima y son los únicos capaces de protegerla junto con Atenea.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Todos miraban asombrados a la joven. Ante ninguna pregunta de los diez jóvenes, el maestro continuó:

-Existen en total 88 armaduras, correspondiendo cada una a una constelación que le asegura protección al caballero que la porte. Estas armaduras están esparcidas por todo el mundo. Actualmente los únicos poseedores de armaduras son los Caballeros de Oro, que protegen los 12 templos zodiacales, como así también algunos caballeros de Plata que protegen el recinto Sagrado. Ellos serán sus maestros para convertirlos en Caballeros de Atenea.

-Baruch- dijo el maestro captando la atención de su compañero- Es hora de que presentes a estos guerreros valerosos y que los envíes con sus respectivos maestros.

- Como ordene su santidad- respondió, procediendo con la orden- En Grecia, he encontrado a los jóvenes Adán y Neil aquí presentes, ambos serán aprendices del Caballero de Libra y entrenarán para conseguir la armadura del Reloj y del Lince. En China, el tribunal del Emperador Qialong me recomendó tres jóvenes de su imperio, ellos se llaman Dohko, Yohko y Moebius. Sin embargo, están presentes Dohko y Yohko ya que Moebius se ha negado a venir al Santuario de Atenea, para servirle.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con él, Baruch?- preguntó curioso el Maestro.

- Lo condenaron a muerte, por orden expresa del Emperador- respondió- Sólo fue un incidente, ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Por lo que se refiere a Dohko y a Yohko, serán enviados de regreso a China y tendrán como maestro al viejo Anatol, que fue uno de los sobrevivientes de la última guerra sagrada. El mejor de los dos podrá portar la armadura del Dragón, mientras el segundo tendrá la armadura del Tigre.

La presentación y la asignación de los distintos guerreros presentes continuaron. Por su parte, Dohko se encontraba feliz por el hecho de que volvería a China junto con su amigo, aunque le preocupaba los cuatro años de duro entrenamiento que tendría.

Durante largas semanas, ambos se debieron acostumbrar a las condiciones de vida y entrenamiento que nunca habían conocido. Tanto Dohko como Yohko tenían asimilado el arte del Kung Fu a través de los combates en Rozán.

Su maestro no les contaba mucho sobre lo que fue la última guerra sagrada pero sabían que no era un hombre ordinario, sino que era un caballero que había descubierto como explotar la fuerza del cosmos. Anatol era duro, pero difundía un gran respeto y era reconocido por su gran corazón. Hacía que sus dos aprendices entrenaran en condiciones extremas, tanto bajo la nieve gruesa como en las tormentas mas violentas. Hablaba mucho sobre la armadura del Dragón. Ésta se encontraba en alguna parte de Rozan, y el más fuerte podría portarla. Les enseño a identificar las constelaciones en el cielo como así también a explotar su cosmos que avanzaba con los combates que se producían.

Un mañana calurosa de agosto en donde el sol quemaba directamente la piel se produjo una revelación que llegaría tarde o temprano:

- ¡Toma esto Dohko! _¡Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- _exclamaba Yohko al momento de que un relámpago de energía emergía de su brazo e impactaba en el pecho de su amigo.

- Bien hecho… pero no es suficiente¡Toma esto!- gritó, atacando a su enemigo con una esfera de energía. El combate comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más difícil para Dohko.

- ¡Todavía te falta mucho, amigo!- dijo Yohko esquivando el ataque.

- Aún no ha terminado el combate. Siente mi mayor cosmo…- dijo amenazante Dohko, cruzando sus brazos y expandiendo su energía. De pronto, una fuerza desconocida comenzó a invadirlo. Las hojas de los árboles volaban en el entorno y el suelo vibraba ligeramente.

Observó por unos momentos la cara de asombro de su amigo al sentir una fuerza tan impactante. Dohko se elevó por los aires, apareciendo detrás de él un gigantesco dragón. Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡La cólera del Dragón!

Y una poderosa energía se estrelló en contra de Yohko, que no pudo evitarlo y lo recibió de lleno. Pasaron algunos minutos para que se disipara el polvo, y cuando ocurrió Dohko observó a su amigo tirado en el suelo, gritando por el dolor en su cuerpo. Exhausto por el uso de energía, cayo al suelo desmayado. Anatol, su maestro, presenció todo el combate desde uno de los cinco picos, al terminar el combate dijo:

- Bien echo Dohko. Llegaste a controlar la cólera del Dragón.


End file.
